


Bathroom Fun

by Destabilize



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bathroom Sex, College, F/F, House Party, Human, Human AU, PDA, human jasper, human lapis, humanised gems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destabilize/pseuds/Destabilize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not that she'd be easy to avoid, her dark eyes had been undressing Jasper for weeks."</p><p> I wrote this ages ago shoved it on tumblr. It's more porn without plot human college AU style. Sneaky bathroom sexy times at someone else's house party...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Fun

The door shut with a bounce. Jasper leant her weight against it. The thumping bass from downstairs was still loud but muffled through the wood. The bathroom smelt like other people's perfume and alcohol and Jasper nudged at a plastic cup with her toe. 

"This is, like, what you had in mind right?" 

Lapis, standing by the sink, rolled her eyes, her hands on her hips. 

"You have no idea how to read signals, my god." Lapis pushed her heavy fringe back and twirled a blue strand around her finger. "Yes, fucking hell, don't make this awkward, I wanna fuck in a bathroom okay?" 

Jasper's eyes widened, "No, like sure, no- sure." She turned and slid the bolt on the door, "I just er, didn't wanna like, lock us in if-"

Lapis pushed her body up against Jasper's. She was small, slender, and hot. The heat radiated from her through Jasper's already sticky thin top, and Jasper felt slim strong brown hands reach up to pull her face down by the hair. She could smell the alcohol on Lapis' breath. 

The kiss was sloppy and their teeth met painfully, but once the angle was adjusted and Jasper leant a little lower it began to work. They'd kissed downstairs on one of the sofas with another drunk girl half passed out down the other end, but some guy had wolf whistled and to stop a punch up- well- 

The light in the bathroom was yellow but harsh and as Jasper pulled back for air Lapis's dark eyes looked strangely washed out and pale brown. 

"Hmm," she hummed, "come on then." 

\----------------

A bang on the bathroom distracted Lapis momentarily. She lifted her mouth from Jasper's nipple with a pop and glowered.

"There's another fucking bathroom downstairs for gods fucking sake." Lapis looked up at Jasper who stared down at her, pupils blown, one boob hooked out of her floppy tank top, pierced nipple glistening with Lapis' saliva. 

"Uh, yeah, I mean-" Jasper began.

"Oh shut up." Lapis dipped her head again and took Jasper's nipple between her teeth, tugging it gently.

"Hh!"

"Take your fucking top off already. You can see your tits through it anyway, they've been distracting me all night. You wore it intentionally right? You can see your piercings through it." 

Jasper huffed, "That's so gay."

"Oh my fucking god." 

Jasper pulled her tank top off over head and threw it on the bathroom floor and Lapis moved to the other breast, squeezing the soft flesh between her hard fingers and sucking the nipple and barbell into her mouth. She teased the piercing with her tongue, twisting the rod around and then moving to scrape her teeth over the end of Jasper's nipple. 

"Fuck." Jasper swore breathily, winding a large hand down into Lapis' dyed hair. 

With a slick kiss of saliva Lapis took her mouth off the other nipple. "You know I never had you down for a conversationalist but you are amazingly shit with words aren't you?"

"Well when you have my fucking boob in your mouth what do you want? A running commentary?" 

Lapis rolled her eyes and straightened up, not that it really took her face away from Jasper's breasts. 

"Come on." 

Lapis tugged Jasper's face back down to her to kiss her again, pressing her warm body against Jasper's skin as Jasper took the kiss as an opportunity to run her hands over Lapis' lithe body, attempting to clumsily unhook her bra top, thing. What the heck did the girl wear anyway? It was some sort of sports bra, and paired with the hippy skirt and multiple piercings, a back tattoo and Lapis' neon hair, she'd really stood out across the room at the party. Not that she'd be easy to avoid, her dark eyes had been undressing Jasper for weeks. 

"You're worse than a straight boy, get off, it has to go over my head." 

Lapis pulled back from Jasper and tugged the top off over her head, putting it down gently on top of Jasper's shirt. 

She had the lines of the seams (of what Jasper now deemed to be a sports bra) on her surprisingly full breasts, normally, Jasper guessed, constricted under the lyrca sports top. Lapis rubbed them fiercely, squishing the breasts in her hands roughly.

"You should try going bra-less it's pretty freeing." 

"I hate it when they move around, no way."

Lapis pushed her half naked body back into Jasper's and bit her neck gently while Jasper's hands worked between them to touch at Lapis' breasts. Eventually Jasper pinched Lapis' nipples between her large fingers, and bent over to suck her own hickey into Lapis' soft neck. Lapis put her hands over Jasper's.

"Hn, J, Jasper-

"How about underwear?"

"What?" Lapis grabbed at Jasper's biceps. They were flush together, heated skin touching heated skin. 

"I don't wear a bra when I'm not in the gym, do you wear underwear under that skirt?" 

"Find out." 

There was another bang on the bathroom door but neither of them heard it. 

Jasper bunched up Lapis' long skirt, pushing it up her thigh with surprising gentleness. She couldn't reach any lower, Lapis was too small compared to her, so Jasper knelt down on the grimy floor and pushed her nose into the crook of Lapis' knee, sniffing the salty skin and licking long and hard up in the inside of her leg so Lapis squirmed. 

Jasper pushed Lapis' skirt up with both hands, and buried her face in the inside of Lapis's thigh, sucking and biting the skin there.

"Fucking hell Jasper and you called me- hnn- you called me gay." 

"Want me to stop?"

"No." 

Jasper pushed and nosed her way up Lapis' thigh until her nose met with wiry curls and dampness and a musky smell of sex. She bunched up Lapis' skirt around her waist and pushed her face unto Lapis' crotch while Lapis grasped at Jasper's bleached hair. 

Jasper huffed into her, then moved her head back to look up at Lapis, eyes blown in the bad bathroom lighting. "Sit on the edge of the bath." 

Lapis swallowed back a retort or snarky comment, and backed up away from Jasper (were her legs shakey already? weak) and sat gingerly on the very edge of the cold white bathtub. Jasper all but crawled over to her still on her knees, keeping her hands off the floor. 

Lapis' cocky grin had finally gone, and her knees were pressed together, skirt still bunched round her waist, hands gripping the bathtub edge with pale knuckles. 

Jasper grinned. "Legs open pretty please." 

Lapis licked her lips nervously and tentatively spread her legs as Jasper pushed between them, holding onto her thin thighs. Lapis was visibly wet, but Jasper still took her time getting to the pink folds, biting and rubbing her way up Lapis' other thigh until Lapis was gripping the bathtub under one hand and Jasper's hair in the other, pulling hard. 

"Please just-"

Jasper grinned into Lapis' upper thigh at the meet between her leg and her crotch, and blinked at Lapis coyly, "Okay, okay." 

Someone else outside mumbled something and knocked at the bathroom door, tried the handle, and stormed off, and Jasper was struck by how wildly inappropriate it was to be fucking someone she barely knew in a stranger's bathroom. 

Jasper parted Lapis' folds with her strong fingers, and dipped her mouth to lick at Lapis' arousal.

Lapis breathed in with a gasp, and pulled at Jasper's hair. 

Jasper licked again, exploring, pushing the tip of her thick tongue into Lapis' slit, then withdrawing, winding upwards over soft slick membrane and up to the hooded bump, swelling with arousal. Very gently Jasper touched her tongue to Lapis' clit.

"Hmm!"

Lapis scratched her fingers along Jasper's scalp. Hard.

"Please-"

Jasper pushed the nub again, flicking across it, then sucking, then harder and Lapis bent over her, thighs clamping together around Jasper's head. 

Jasper easily shouldered them apart again, and took her hand off Lapis' thigh to rub a finger over her wet slit, underneath where her mouth was working. She moved mouth off Lapis when the angle was too difficult, a thread of saliva or arousal hanging between them. Jasper licked her lips and broke the thread.

Lapis whined at the loss of contact, and tried to push Jasper's head back, but Jasper ignored her and instead slung one of Lapis' thighs over her shoulder and ran two fingers over Lapis' wet entrance, back and forwards, then gently pushed them into the hot slick heat. With her other arm she held Lapis by the small of her back, her palm splayed to stop Lapis from falling backwards into the bathtub. 

Lapis wound both her hands into Jasper's hair rubbing and scratching at the back of her scalp inadvertently as her hips moved on Jasper's hand. 

The thud of the music from downstairs stopped momentarily, and in it's absence there were just distant voices, and a very audible slick sliding of Jasper's fingers in and out, in and out of Lapis. 

Lapis was breathing heavily, breathily, and Jasper tried curling her finger inwards to push against Lapis' front wall (already clenching, arousal almost dripping thickly onto Jasper's hand.) Lapis all but squeaked and dug her nails in. 

"H, h, harder."

Jasper pulled Lapis down off the bathtub without warning. Jasper laid Lapis on the floor, pushed her legs apart and lay her down on the dirty tiles, pushed her skirt up irritably, and grabbed Lapis' bony hip for leverage and she began to fuck her hard with two fingers. Lapis arched back, bucking her hips into Jasper's thrusts.

Jasper bent over Lapis as she fucked her, breathing hotly onto her belly and sucking on the skin there. Lapis squeezed her eyes shut, rocked her hips up.

"J,jasp- gon-"

Jasper withdrew her fingers ignoring the moan from Lapis and thrust her face into Lapis' crotch instead, sucking hard on her clit, pushing, rubbing with her tongue until Lapis screamed, fingers scrabbling on the floor as she came.

Jasper sat up, wiping her chin with the back of her hand where Lapis had, hell had she squirted on Jasper? 

Lapis lay back panting.

A few long seconds passed before Jasper spoke, her voice low. "Were you that horny for me that you came everywhere? Woah Lapis you should have said something earlier." 

Jasper licked her lips as Lapis opened her eyes and squinted at her with a frown.

"Shut up. Stop doing that. It's hot." She lay her head back down. 

Jasper opened her mouth wider, licked her lips lewdly. "I taste of you now. Wanna taste?" 

There was a grunt, and then a sigh, and Lapis sat up, leaning on her arms, sliding into a cross legged position and leant forwards to kiss Jasper. It was almost chaste. 

Lapis pulled back and smirked weakly. "Yeah. Well, I've been wanting you to do that all evening so I guess I was pretty ready for it. You have a very fuckable face Jasper."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, and you were pretty cute with it between my thighs." 

Lapis, somewhat recovered, wiped her thumb under Jasper's nose and inspected the sticky fluid on it. 

"You'd better wash up you LOOK like sex." 

Jasper sat back on her haunches, grabbing for her top on the floor. 

"Yeah well, I'm pretty sure the whole house heard you, so." 

"Fuck." Lapis pulled her skirt down to cover herself. "Well, next time we're not doing it on some gross floor somewhere."

Jasper grinned and stood up, offering Lapis a hand. Lapis took it rose fluidly, rolling her shoulders and somehow managing to look dignified despite the hickey on her neck and being topless. She grabbed her bra top off the floor and pulled it on, adjusting her boobs inside completely un-self consciously. 

Jasper waved her top about, breasts in Lapis' direction. 

"You don't wanna return the favour?"

Lapis smirked and pinched one of Jasper's pierced nipples, then backed off. "Next time. I owe you one orgasm. Make a tally or something." 

She unlocked the bolt and Jasper quickly pulled her tank over her head as Lapis opened the door, standing halfway in halfway out. 

"Wash your face Jasper." 

She shut the door behind her and Jasper strode to it and bolted it again, leaning her back to the wood once more but now alone. 

"Fuck." 

She walked to the sink. She could smell Lapis on her face, sex filling her nostrils with every inhale. Time to rub one out alone then, thanks brat. 

There was a bang on the door.

"FUCK OFF!"

They left. as Jasper sat down on the edge of the bath where Lapis had sat and pushed the hand she'd fucked Lapis with down her pants. This wouldn't take long. 

Next time though-

**Author's Note:**

> Here the fic (with more typos because I actually read over it quickly for here xD) but plus some little sketches of my human AU versions of these guys. 
> 
> http://gemsdestabilize.tumblr.com/post/127152264986/bathroom-sex-lapis-and-jasper-human-au


End file.
